To Become One
by StephintheTardis
Summary: Never would Akirlia think that she would find herself in the presence of a troll...much less willingly so. A Draenei Monk and a Troll Death Knight make an unlikely duo as they trek across Outland together, getting in and out trouble. Rated M for future Mature Themes.


Well, seeing as I currently lost muse for my other WoW fic, have this one. Yeah.

Rated M for future Mature Themes

* * *

Axe resting upon his knees as he perched on his toes, Arzog's pale, glowing orbs scanned the surrounding area, hidden under the shade of a colossal mushroom of Zangarmarsh. He'd merely been gathering his strength, having just fought an onslaught of Alliance warriors who had just so happened to cross his path. The attack hadn't taken much for him to fend off; the Death Knight was quite a skilled warrior, and his hold upon the undead had been quite the asset when it came to keeping away unwanted visitors.

Having been born under the Lich King's power, Arzog had always found himself to be a bit of a loner, stoic and guarded, since joining the Horde under Garrosh Hellscream. He could remember vividly the jeers and howls that followed him as he had approached Grommash Hold, clutched within his fist a letter of loyalty to the Horde. While he and the rest of his fellow Death Knights had been welcomed into Hellscream's faction, he couldn't help but to notice the poisonous glares that followed him as he traversed Orgrimmar, learning his way around the Horde capitol. Even when purchasing food and drink, the innkeepers would all but turn him away from their area of operations. It was enough to make him uncomfortable wherever he walked.

Thus, his solitude.

He found his own company, and that of his small brew pup, better company than those of his faction. Even the kindest of Tauren were uncomfortable when speaking to him, their gaze never upon his for more than a few seconds. It was difficult, to say the very least, but he made due with what he was given, and when the moment came, he found himself leaving Azeroth far behind, set to explore the mysterious lands of Outland, perhaps finding more comfort in the unexplored terrain.

But even so, he found those in Outland to be a bit weary of his presence. It wasn't anything he could help, nor did he like living the way he did. But it was simply to do with the way he was created. A Death Knight that should have been dead rather than walking the earth once again.

Rubbing his hand against his pup's head, earning a happy bark from the tiny creature, the troll rose to his full height, rolling his shoulders while placing his axe back in its holster. He had planned to stay for only a moment as his wounds regenerated, leaving his skin scar-free as it had been before, but he had found himself in the spot for a little longer. The quiet chirps of the crickets, coupled with the lack of company, was quite peaceful, doing well to soothe his tense and aching muscles. Placing his helm back upon his head, Arzog began to lumber toward Zabra'jin, in order to sell some of the items he had picked up during his quests, unneeded and taking up unnecessary space. He had quite a bit, maybe worth only two or three gold. Still, it was better than nothing. The pup at his feet barked, rear end shaking as his tail wagged, quite excited to be on the move again. Arzog wished he had the creature's enthusiasm, though after being in Outland for so long, any sort of enthusiasm he once had had dissipated in the mists within Zangarmarsh. It had been months since he had been in Azeroth, and while he wasn't altogether accepted, he still did miss it.

"C'mon, pup," he grunted, looking at the dog warmly. "Let's git goin'. Let's go home."

"What a fool."

Golding cerulean hues, hidden within a decent-sized shrub, gazed upon the lumbering troll as he slouched toward the Horde outpost, guard completely down. No doubt, he was a mush-brained fool, clearly unaware that any enemy was anywhere near him, especially so close to Zabra'jin. Of course, it was unexpected for Alliance to even dare to come near; with orcish guards patrolling the area, it was almost suicide to try and get near. Anyone would have thought the spying woman an idiot, but she had a sure plan in mind.

Akirlia stood, staff clutched in her hand, hoof idly pawing at the ground. The troll hadn't seen the Draenei monk, and if she had it her way, he wouldn't be seeing her. She prided herself on her stealth and cunning, as she easily avoided Horde soldiers without much thought on how to do it. She was a loner, and wasn't particularly good at playing with others, a trait she had inherited from her father, no doubt. Likewise, she found herself traveling to Outland alone, seeing the remains of what was once the home of her people…though no more was it.

Taking a breath, she stepped forward, hooves silent against the mushy ground, making a point to avoid stepping on any sort of stone surface, lest she want to reveal her position. Her ears twitched as she listened to the world around her, though her eyes remained focused on the man before her, whom so nonchalantly walked in the opposite direction. Could he really be that thick? His blatant disregard for his own safety irked her; never would Akirlia go anywhere in neutral territory without watching her back, and to see this troll, though of the opposing faction, do so angered her greatly. Perhaps this was why her friends were few and far between.

"That's it," she muttered, brows furrowing as she prepared for her attack. "Keep walking. This'll be the end of-" Freezing in place as her hoof snapped a twig, she knew her cover was blown as the troll's ears twitched, whirling around wildly, eyes ablaze as they met those of the Draenei woman. Without a second thought, she dove forward, rolling quickly underneath him, jumping up directly behind the lumbering male, whose plate armor and large size made it difficult for him to move quickly. Using her staff, she knocked his feet out from underneath him, kicking him as he landed with a loud thud, snarling in anger. This strange woman would not get the better of him. He would not allow it.

Standing over him, staff against his throat, her lips spread into a wide smirk, brows meeting together in a dangerous 'V' shape upon her forehead. He was hers…or so far as she knew. What she hadn't expected was an undead minion appearing from nowhere, launching his corpsy body against her leather-clad figure, knocking her against the ground as the troll regained his footing once more.

_Dammit, I should have known! _She mentally berated herself for her foolishness; this troll was clearly a Death Knight, whose hold over the undead was quite evident as she kicked at the minion's mushy body, nose wrinkling in disgust at the feeling as her hoof embedded into it. A voice, deep and exotic, spoke in an unknown tongue to the creature, who immediately backed off, only to be replaced by a sharpened axe at her bare throat. Brooding eyes looked downward at the woman, whose features contorted into rage as he kept his weapon in place, seemingly calm. His grip on the axe was rather loose, though firm enough not to have it knocked out of his hand.

"Ya know, dat not be da brightest idea, Draenei."

She blinked in surprise as he spoke, amazed that she could understand his manner of speech. Sure, his voice was thick with a trollish accent, but he was rather adept at Common language, which would no doubt make her situation the slightest bit easier.

"Shut up, troll," she said coolly, voice thick with rage. "I don't need you telling me that I fucked up. I'm pretty aware that I did…" She spat at his feet, and the troll rolled his eyes, lip curling in disgust. She was annoying, that much was for sure, he thought, slowly backing his weapon away. The slightest hint of surprise crossed her features as he studied her closely, though barely a moment later, anger had settled once again.

"Ah don' wanna hurt ya, woman," he said, digging the ax into the ground, leaning against it as the female rose to her feet. "Ah not be interested in dat sort of ting, even if ya be Alliance." Arzog was a creature of solitude, and while his faction was rather adamant about destroying the Alliance, he was not. If they didn't bother him, why should he bother them? Even this Draenei girl, who had been so keen to attack him, didn't pique his urges to kill.

"That's a first," she replied haughtily, brushing dirt and filth off her clothing. "I haven't met a troll yet that didn't want to slit my throat. You're all savages, so why should I believe the words you say?" Her arms folded across her chest, leaning her weight on one hoof as her eyes refused to move from the Death Knight's features. To her surprised, an amused smirk crossed his features as he bent over, retrieving her staff, holding it out to her in his large fist.

"'Cuz," he began, watching as the woman raised her brows at him. "Ah coulda killed ya already, and here ya be, pretty alive. Now take yer staff; yer gonna need it if ya plan on stayin' here. All sorts of dangerous creatures." Pale, glowing eyes fixed upon hers as she reached forward skeptically, closing her hand around her weapon, tugging it away quickly. She didn't trust the troll; for all she knew, there could be a company of spies waiting to ambush her once she was on her way.

Rolling his shoulders, Arzog grunted, slinging his ax across his back. "Ya have fun now, Draenei," he said, whistling at his pup. "Don' get into trouble, now, and I suggest ya head north from here. Zabra'jin be pretty close. Don' want ya hurtin' yer pretty face." Leaving the Draenei stunned, Arzog stalked off without another word, chuckling to himself at the surprise that had crossed her face.

Pale blue features darkened significantly at the troll's words, her brows furrowed in rage once again as her gaze stabbed into his back as he walked off. _So that's it? Drop that sort of bombshell and just leave? What kind of person does he think he is? _Thoughts rushed through her mind as she found herself running after the man, features still tinted by the ghost of his words.

"Hey!" she called out, watching as the troll paused, looking over his shoulder at the Draenei. "You think you can say something like that and just leave? What the hell?"

"Obviously, Ah know Ah can do it," he replied with a chuckle, turning his back on her once more. Ah jus' did, didn't I? Silly Draenei, dis be da real world. I dunno how ya were raised, but if ya expect me ta follow ya around everywhere 'cuz of one compliment, ya be dead wrong." He hadn't slowed his pace one bit, causing Akirlia to huff in frustration as she sped up enough to fall in step next to him.

"Okay, first thing, my name is Akirlia, not _Draenei._ And who said anything about you following me? You think I'm that pathetic to _want _one of your kind to follow me around everywhere like a lost puppy? Yeah right. Get your head out of your ass. I'd never want that."

Arzog snorted, shaking his head. "Right, right, sorry. _Akirlia. _Best not ferget dat, eh?" He paused for a moment, though the speed at which he walked did not falter. "Ya say ya didn't want me followin' ya…den why ya be followin' me? Can't say dat Ah've ever had a Draenei follow me around dat didn' wanna kill me."

Akirlia stopped in her tracks, brows furrowed in confusion, causing the troll to stop a few yards before her, glancing over his shoulder at her. _Why _had she run after this particular man? In all honesty, the woman did not know, and her confusion showed clear on her face, causing another chuckle to escape the Death Knight.

"Don' worry 'bout answerin' me," he said, waving a large hand, amused grin spread across his lips. "It don' matter. Now, are ya comin' with me, or are ya gonna go out on yer own? Like Ah said, it be dangerous trekkin' on yer own, kid."

"Tch." She wrinkled her nose at his offer, crossing her arms and looking away. As if she'd ever team up with a _troll. _How her mother and father would react was beyond her thoughts…but then again, he did have a point. It couldn't hurt to travel with him for a while…

"I suppose I could," she said, a slight smirk upon her lips. "Of course, I'll be doing you a favor; bet you couldn't resist leaving without me if I refused~."

"Hah, yer funny, Akirlia," he replied, rolling his eyes. "But, naw, it always be bettah ta traveling in groups, rather dan alone, y'know." A pause. "M'name's Arzog, by da way. Figured it'd be a good idea ta let ya know."

Her smirk changed into a genuine smile, nodding at the troll's statement. "Well then, Arzog. Let's get moving."


End file.
